fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TransLink SkyTrain (List)
October 9, 1983 - August 22, 1984 (Player: Tommy Pickles) *260, 259, 255, 256 August 23, 1984 - October 17, 1984 (Player: Kirby) *110, 109, 79, 80 *215, 216, 231, 232 October 18, 1984 - November 22, 1984 (Player: Tiger (An American Tail) *62, 61, 78, 77 November 23, 1984 - February 14, 1985 (Player: Tiger (An American Tail) *49, 50, 6, 5 *74, 73, 29, 30 *236, 235, 229, 230 *43, 44, 108, 107 February 15, 1985 - February 21, 1985 (Player: Fox McCloud) *70, 69, 53, 54 *217, 218, 249, 250 February 22, 1985 - May 23, 1985 (Player: Fox McCloud) *46, 45, 38, 37 *112, 111, 74, 73 *77, 78, 86, 85 *149, 150, 129, 130 (Enter the 150, is on the back with 129.) May 24, 1985 - August 22, 1985 (Player: Tiger (An American Tail) *31, 32, 100, 99 *89, 90, 104, 103 *81, 82, 84, 83 *52, 51, 56, 55 August 23, 1985 - September 26, 1985 (Player: Carl Johnson) *131, 132, 105, 106 *154, 153, 81, 82 (Enter the 153, is on the back with 81.) *95, 96, 6, 5 *56, 55, 118, 117 September 27, 1985 - November 21, 1985 (Player: Toad (Super Mario)) *106, 105, 148, 147 (Enter the 148, is on the back with 105.) *316, 315, 308, 307 November 22, 1985 - December 25, 1985 (Player: Tiger (An American Tail) *51, 52, 88, 87 *92, 91, 131, 132 *112, 111, 138, 137 (Enter the 138, is on the back with 111.) *141, 142, 40, 39 (Enter the 142, is on the back with 40.) *226, 225, 203, 204 *102, 101, 36, 35 December 26, 1985 - January 2, 1986 (Player: Fox McCloud) *89, 90, 65, 66 *343, 344, 328, 327 *206, 205, 219, 220 *137, 138, 53, 54 (Enter the 138, is on the back with 53.) January 3, 1986 - February 19, 1986 (Player: Toad (Super Mario)) *109, 110, 148, 147 (Enter the 148, is on the back with 110.) *152, 151, 2, 1 (Enter the 151, is on the back with 2.) February 20, 1986 - March 21, 1986 (Player: Sonic) *90, 89, 144, 143 (Enter the 144, is on the back with 89.) *201, 202, 211, 212 March 22, 1986 - April 17, 1986 (Player: Bun/Tuff) *145, 146, 19, 20 (Enter the 146, is on the back with 19.) *143, 144, 48, 47 (Enter the 143, is on the back with 48.) *24, 23, 101, 102 *128, 127, 148, 147 (Enter the 148, is on the back with 127.) April 18, 1986 - May 8, 1986 (Player: Kirby) *2, 1, 102, 101 *130, 129, 31, 32 *310, 309 *314, 313 *309, 310 *101, 102, 1, 2 *32, 31, 129, 130 May 9, 1986 - May 22, 1986 (Player: Kirby) *4, 3, 18, 17 *339, 340, 344, 343 May 23, 1986 - June 6, 1986 (Player: Mario) * 86, 85, 114, 113 * 92, 91, 141, 142 (Enter the 141, is on the back with 91.) June 7, 1986 - June 22, 1986 (Player: Young Link) *107, 108, 124, 123 *49, 50, 36, 35 *153, 154, 96, 95 (Enter the 154, is on the back with 96.) June 23, 1986 (Player: Tiger (An American Tail) *47, 48, 74, 73 *152, 151, 147, 148 (Enter the 151, is on the back with 147.) Notes (Opening story to SkyTrain) *1-112 (Spanish PAL) - Kirby (Kirby) *Kirby starts crying you don't wanna Spongebob learns to swim and that's up to Waddle Dee are solve this problem. *1-112 and 7-118 (French PAL) - Mario (Super Mario) *Mario starts crying you don't wanna Piglet learns to swim and that's up to Luigi are solve this problem. *1-112 and 11-68 (Mandarian Chinese) - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Arthur starts crying you don't wanna Mario learns to swim and that's up to Buster Baxter are solve this problem. *1-112 and 121-136 (Japanese) - Young Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Young Link starts crying you don't wanna Tails learns to swim and that's up to Yoshi are solve this problem. *1-112 and 137-156 (English PAL) - Toad (Super Mario) *Toad starts crying you don't wanna Blanky learns to swim and that's up to Koopa Troopa are solve this problem. *7-118 (Spanish Latino) - Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Fox McCloud starts crying you don't wanna Bart learns to swim and that's up to Peppy Hare are solve this problem. *7-118 and 1-112 (French Canadian) - Tiger the Cat (An American Tail) *Tiger the Cat starts crying you don't wanna Phineas learns to swim and that's up to Basil the Baker street are solve this problem. *7-118 and 11-68 (Hungarian) - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Littlefoot starts crying you don't wanna Arthur learns to swim and that's up to Chomper are solve this problem. *7-118 and 121-136 (English NTSC) - Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Pac-Man starts crying you don't wanna Caillou learns to swim and that's up to Inky are solve this problem. *7-118 and 137-156 (Brazil Portuguese) - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sonic starts crying you don't wanna Tommy learns to swim and that's up to Mario are solve this problem. *11-68 (Russian) - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Lampy starts crying you don't wanna Kermit learns to swim and that's up to Radio are solve this problem. *11-68 and 1-112 (Dutch) - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Link starts crying you don't wanna Timon learns to swim and that's up to Luigi are solve this problem. *11-68 and 7-118 (Malay) - Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) *Phineas starts crying you don't wanna Lampy learns to swim and that's up to Ferb are solve this problem. *11-68 and 121-136 (Arabic) - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Stitch starts crying you don't wanna Shaggy learns to swim and that's up to Sparky are solve this problem. *11-68 and 137-156 (Bulgarian) - Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster) *Blanky starts crying you don't wanna Bun/Tuff learns to swim and that's up to Radio are solve this problem. *121-136 (Swedish) - Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy starts crying you don't wanna Lilo learns to swim and that's up to Cream are solve this problem. *121-136 and 1-112 (German) - Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) *Carl Johnson starts crying you don't wanna Young Simba learns to swim and that's up to Ryder are solve this problem. *121-136 and 7-118 (Italian) - Olie (Rolie Polie Olie) *Olie starts crying you don't wanna Woody learns to swim and that's up to Billy are solve this problem. *121-136 and 11-68 (Danish) - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Lilo starts crying you don't wanna Jenny learns to swim and that's up to Myrtle are solve this problem. *121-136 and 137-156 (Greek) - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Pikachu starts crying you don't wanna Olie learns to swim and that's up to Pichu are solve this problem. *137-156 (Portugal Portuguese) - Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Solid Snake starts crying you don't wanna Littlefoot learns to swim and that's up to Otacon are solve this problem. *137-156 and 1-112 (Finnish) - Bun/Tuff (Kirby Right Back at Ya) *Bun/Tuff starts crying you don't wanna Pac-Man learns to swim and that's up to Spikehead are solve this problem. *137-156 and 7-118 (Polish) - Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tails starts crying you don't wanna Fievel learns to swim and that's up to Charmy Bee are solve this problem. *137-156 and 11-68 (Serbian) - Fievel (An American Tail) *Fievel starts crying you don't wanna Sonic learns to swim and that's up to Tony Toponi are solve this problem. *137-156 and 121-136 (Hebrew) - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Young Simba starts crying you don't wanna Pikachu learns to swim and that's up to Young Kovu are solve this problem. *201-260 (All Fandub) - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Tommy starts crying you don't wanna Kirby learns to swim and that's up to Chuckie are solve this problem. *301-348 (Sulley Fandub) - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Homer starts crying you don't wanna Toad learns to swim and that's up to Lenny are solve this problem. Category:SkyTrain Mark I